gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Myranda
Myranda is a recurring character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons. She is played by guest star Charlotte Hope. Biography Myranda is a servant of House Bolton of the Dreadfort. She is one of Ramsay Snow's bedwarmers. Season 3 Myranda and Violet enter the torture cellar in which Theon Greyjoy is kept hostage, release the former Prince of Winterfell and put him on a bed. Then they attempt to seduce him, claiming they have heard the heir to Pyke is "well endowed". Violet claims Myranda was in training to become a septa but her sexual urges kept her from taking the vows. Theon is initially distrustful but cannot help but grow aroused when Myranda, stripped of her clothes by Violet, straddles him. Suddenly, the girls are interrupted by a horn sounded by Ramsay Snow, who approaches his two servants and taunts Theon, telling him he too has heard about Theon's manhood, he then shows him a gelding knife. Myranda and Violet then watch as Theon is knocked down by Ramsay and held by two men while Ramsay proceeds to castrate him."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Season 4 Some time later, Myranda joins Ramsay in hunting another bedwarmer, Tansy, whom she is jealous of, through a forest near the Dreadfort. She enjoys seeing the terrified girl being chased by her master's hounds for a while, but eventually shoots her through the leg with an arrow, and moments later watches her being mauled to death by the dogs."The Lion and the Rose" Myranda engages in sex with Ramsay as Yara Greyjoy and a group of ironborn climb over the walls of the Dreadfort to assault the castle."The Laws of Gods and Men" Season 5 Myranda accompanies the rest of House Bolton to their new home, Winterfell. She is present when the Boltons and their household gather at the castle's main yard to greet the newly arrived Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish. She watches as Ramsay greets his new betrothed, Sansa, with obvious jealousy and anger."High Sparrow" Appearances Gallery MyrandaS4.jpg|Myranda abed MyrandaS4Bow.jpg|Myranda in Season 4 Behind the scenes The sex scene between Ramsay and Myranda in "The Laws of Gods and Men" was originally longer, and included Myranda striking Ramsay across the face as well as throttling him. This moment was cut from the final episode, but can still be seen in the trailer for the fourth season. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there are no women among Ramsay Snow's entourage, known as "the Bastard's Boys", who assist him with his atrocities, and there's no mention of a Bolton servant named Myranda. Myranda Royce, a noblewoman of the Vale and distant relative of Lord Yohn Royce, eventually plays a similar role: although she has nothing to do with the Boltons and has not exhibited sadistic tendencies, the amalgamation of the Northern and Vale storylines in the TV series does put both Myrandas in the same position. Myranda in the TV series is jealous of Sansa, who is betrothed to her lover, Ramsay Bolton, just as Myranda Royce is envious of her, as she is in love with Sansa's new betrothed, Harrold Hardyng, who she had expected to wed, as her father Lord Nestor tried to arrange the marriage, but was rejected by Lady Anya Waynwood. See also * (Spoilers from the books) References de:Myranda Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Bolton Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Smallfolk Category:Characters from the North Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters